


If I say Please?

by Cxellover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold is frustrated in more ways than one. When Regina decides to mess with him yet again, he decides to take his frustrations out on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am warning for non-con because Mr. Gold is using his clause to get what he wants. Regina is going to enjoy herself but again it is not free-will which I know is a bit of a hot topic but that's how I am playing this one.
> 
> First couple of chapters will be set up and then we get to the down and dirty of it. I will warn before each chapter because I don't want to hit anyone hard lines. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it. I do thrive on comments and kudos.

Mr. Gold was frustrated in more ways than one. Regina was keeping him rather in check with his plans. She had foiled him twice now and it looked like she was going to win a third time, which was not sitting well with him. And, frankly, he found himself rather sexually frustrated. He was a man and he had needs that he couldn’t get met without some form of gossip even with deals struck.

There were times he wished it could go back the way it was. When he was Regina’s tutor in more than magic. But he had burned that bridge a long time ago. He remembered her lips on his so soft and sweet and her thighs wrapped around him as he thrust deep inside her. Her breasts full in his hands…He shook his head. This sort of thinking was only going to lead to hard times and no release.

The tinkle of the bell on the door to his shop broke his reverie. He went out from the back to the shop floor only to find the object of his musings in front of him with that look on her face that locked in when she thought she had won.

“Regina,” he said with an amount of contempt that he felt she deserved.

“Mr. Gold,” she purred back with the same level of contempt.

“To what do I owe the honor of the Mayor’s presence?”

“I have come to talk to you reguarding Sheriff Swan.”

“And if I don’t want to have this conversation?”

“I am afraid I must insist.”

He rolled his eyes. Did he want this fight or not? He contemplated his choices and felt his loins tighten. He walked to the door, flipped the sign to closed, and turned the lock.

“How about we have this conversation over dinner at my place?”

“I am not sure that’s a good…”

He cut her off, “what if I say Please.”

He could see the conflict in her face but she collected herself and straightened up and said, “What time?”

“Shall we say seven?”

She nodded and he motioned her to leave by the back exit. 

He wondered if he could do this but her attitude towards him just inflamed his anger and when he got angry, people were hurt. May be it would be better to take it out on his object of his anger rather than the innocent townsfolk. It was a novel idea. He smiled and thought that it would solve two problems at once.


	2. Dinner and a Show

He got home and went to the kitchen with the groceries he had picked up. He put on a very manly apron and set about making dinner for two. He had put in the lasagna in the oven and set about making the salad, the doorbell rang.

He grabbed his cane and went to the front door. He opened it to find Regina standing there in a rather fetching red and black dress holding a bottle of wine. 

“Good evening Madame Mayor. Please come in.” he said with a little bow.

Regina stepped inside and handed the bottle of wine to him. “Thank you,” she said and paused for a moment, “honestly I don’t see why we couldn’t do this at your shop however it does smell lovely.”

She followed him into the kitchen. He handed her a Rabbit Wine bottle opener. She opened the bottle and let it breath a bit. He finished making the salad and Regina set the table while he got the lasagna out of the oven. They started on their salads while the lasagna set up in the pan. He took a sip of the wine. It was a very nice Merlot.

“Lovely choice for the wine, “ he said, “where ever did you get it?”

“Ordered it from a wine store in Boston where I get most of my wine,” she said.

They finished up their salads and started their way through the main course.

Regina took a tentative taste but dove in with relish. “This is excellent!” she said with real enthusiasm.

“I have been honing my cooking skills for years. I am afraid I don’t have many people that I can cook for. But it is a skill I have enjoyed improving on.”

The bottle of wine was consumed and he pulled another out of his cellar. He chose carefully to not one up her on the wine. Bottle two was half consumed about the time they got to dessert. He served a peach sorbet.

The meal consumed, they took their wine glasses and the bottle to the living room and sat down across from each other.

“Now that we have the social niceties out of the way, what is it that you want Regina?”

“I want the truth.”

He found himself on the defensive. He was enjoying the view she gave him in her dress and his mind drifted to the last time he had undressed her carefully before they had their falling out. 

“About?”

“Emma Swan and Henry.”

He chuckled, “On about that again?”

She cocked her head to one side carefully,” I think you know more than you are telling Mr. Gold and I want you to tell me how you got Henry.”

“You asked me to get you an infant, I used my resources to procure one for you with the paper sealed so that the birth mother couldn’t find the child if she had remorse and you couldn’t find her either.”

“So how did Henry find her?”

“You know this. He found her on a computer website that gave him the information on his adoption and his birth mother.”

“How did the records get opened?”

He held out his hands in a gesture of defense, “I have no idea how the records were opened. I do know that Ms. Swan had nothing to do with it.”

“Do I have to worry about his father showing up?”

“There is no record of his father. Ms. Swan had never filled in that line so you will have to ask her if the father is going to make as dramatic a return as she did.”

He refilled their glasses again. Regina picked hers up and took a careful sip.

“We never talk anymore,” she said with a sigh putting down her glass carefully on the coffee table in front of her.

“I didn’t think we did much…every,” he said in careful reply. He knew she was fishing for something and that put him very much on the defensive.

She leaned over the table. He could see down her top to the lacy black bra she was wearing. He carefully licked his lips. It had been too long.

He screwed his courage to the sticking place and decided to go for broke. He leaned back in his chair and said, “Would you unbutton your dress… please?”

She found herself doing so before she could think. She looked at Mr. Gold in shock and he thought he could see a little fear in her eyes.

Good, he thought, let’s keep her off balance, “Now dearie, take the dress off slowly for me please.”

Regina found herself doing exactly what he said and panic seized her mind.


	3. A Short warm up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today. Longer one later this week.
> 
> I know I am doing a balancing act here and I am trying to not offend anyone with this.

Mr. Gold sat back and watched as Regina did as he asked her to do. He smiled slightly. If Mayor didn’t work out for her, he could see a career as a stripper working out very well for her. He adjusted in the chair as his pants had started feeling a little tight.

She dropped the dress to the floor and stepped out of it. He admired her under garments. That was one thing that this world had over his. Such amazing ways of packaging the sex. Today Regina had picked a black lace bra but blood red panties with a hint a lace.

“Step over here and turn around please,” he said in a measured tone.

She found herself like a puppet on strings and walked around the coffee table and stood in front of the other chair and turned around. He reached up and ran his hand over her ass. He moved the cloth out his way and started massaging the pale buttocks that she had presented to him. He reached between her legs and rubbed her through the cloth that covered her most intimate parts. He was surprise that what he found.

“Why Regina, you naughty girl. I do believe you are enjoying this.”

She looked daggers at him over her shoulder but didn’t move.

“I think we should go to the bedroom and continue this…discussion.”

“You twisted little imp! What makes you think I am even interested in you?” she spat.

He took his middle finger and worked his way under her panties and into her wet folds of her nether regions and started slowly working his finger in and out of her warm wetness. She moans and pressed back before she knew what she was doing.

“Oh, I think there is plenty of interest. Now let’s go upstairs and make ourselves comfortable…please.”

Regina found herself following him up the stairs and into his bedroom cursing both his deal making abilities and her body for responding to this situation.


	4. Entering the point of no return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains spanking and oral. Just telling you ahead of time.

He led her up to his bedroom and had her sit on the edge of the bed. She could see that his passion was inflamed. His pants looked very tight in the crotch area. 

“Remove your shoes and the rest of your clothing please.”

She pulled off a shoe and then paused and decided to see how hot and bothered she could make him. Men could be led by what lived in their pants, he had taught her that long ago. Maybe this was the way to get the upper hand in the situation. She continued the strip tease that she had started downstairs. She watched his face as she slowly removed the last of her underwear. His thin lips were fuller and his eyes were as big as saucers. She thought that she might be able to get him to blow the load in his pants but he shook his head slightly and seemed to regain some of his senses.

“Ah, you are a naughty one my dear. Am I going to have to take you over my knee?”

She shuttered at the thought but not out of fear but pleasure. She remembered how much she had enjoyed his hand smacking her ass back when they were lovers. He could bring her off by just spanking her. Then a thought when off in her head, what if he had remembered somehow? What if this was not Mr. Gold before her but Rumpelstilskin? A cold feeling grew in the pit of her stomach and it cooled her ardor.

He sat down on an overstuffed chair in the corner of his room and patted his knees, “I think I am going to have to do it. Come over here please and place yourself over my lap.”

She walked and placed herself over his lap. She used her hands to brace herself for what she knew was going to follow. 

He put one arm around her waist to steady her and took his other hand and started rubbing her ass slowly and sensuously. She couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

“Ah, so you like this? How about this?” And she heard and felt a sharp smack on her right ass cheek and then another on her left. He alternated between the two cheeks going between smacking and rubbing them. She could feel her loins heating up again. She had missed this so much. After he got her ass to a bright shade of red, he took his hand and reached between her legs and found that she was dripping. She moaned as he inserted one then two then three fingers at a faster and faster pace. She was on the edge of sweet release when he suddenly stopped. 

“Let’s change it up a bit. Go sit on the edge of the bed and spread your legs so I can really see you please.”

She got up and crossed to the bed and sat very carefully on her tender ass. She opened her legs and the cool air hitting her warm wetness again almost took her over the edge. 

“Why Madam Mayor, I think you enjoyed that,” he said with a rather demonic giggle that was all too familiar to her. If he had remembered, then she was truly screwed.

He stood up and removed his tie. He limped over to her and used the tie as a blindfold. She started to stand up when he pushed her back into a seating position. She could feel his knee rubbing up against her sex. 

“I promise I will not leave any marks unless you ask me to,” he said as he took half a step back and reached down to take her nipples in his fingers. Again a moan was ripped from her body. How did he know how to push her buttons so well, unless… He kneaded and rolled them in his fingers until they were taunt buds. She heard him step back and then the sound of him removing his jacket and shirt. She didn’t hear a zipper so she assumed that he still had his pants on. With a painful grunt, she realized that he was kneeling between her legs. He took his hands and with just the fingertips he slowly grazed her thighs back and forth creating goose bumps on her flesh. It felt so good. Then she could feel his breath on her nethers. She shivered at the feeling and intimacy of it. This was something she missed a lot from her time as Rumpel’s student. She almost came as his tongue carefully touched her clit. He always was a cunning linguist. Slowly he ran his tongue over her clit and labia lips. He kissed up and down her thighs with his hands running all over her legs. She tried to keep her cool but he was undoing her piece by piece. He went back and started nipping and sucking her clit. She couldn’t hold it anymore. She came screaming the name “Rumpelstilskin!” 

He left her panting on the bed and stood up. “Well that’s an odd cry for a climax,” he said. She heard the sound of his belt being undone and the zipper going down. The sound of cloth hitting the floor. He stood in front of her and put his head gently at the back of her head, “How about you return the favor?” 

He took his thumb, carefully traced her lips, and then said, “Open please.”

She did and he traced her lips again with his thumb and then inserted it in her mouth. She started sucking on it feeling the heat rise again. He removed his thumb and placed something in front of her lips. She opened her mouth obediently and took his cock into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is actually part 1 of two. I had to write this one to give the other story floating around my brain pan a reason for happening as it will be happening.
> 
> This is straight up plain ol' sex in this chapter.
> 
> I think I am going to write out the next story in this series before putting it up.
> 
> I do love that people are enjoying this and I hope you continue to read my works.

He almost came as she wrapped her lips around his cock. He had forgotten how good this felt and how good she was at it. His mind wandered to the workroom where he had been spinning. She had snuck in, removed the laces from his pants, sucked him off, re-laced him and left without a word. Blew his mind among other things.

He looked down on her head bobbing on his cock. She had taken his balls in her hands and massaging them. He had to stop himself yet again from coming right then and there. 

“Such a good girl aren’t you Regina?” He removed his tie from her eyes. She looked up at him with a very confused look on her face. She was enjoying it but she was not sure why she was enjoying it. 

“You may stop please,” he said. She stopped immediately and felt a little confused.

“Crawl up on the bed and lay flat on your back with your knees up please.” She complied with his request not even thinking about it.

She heard him finish taking off his pants, shoes and socks. The bed creaked as he joined her on it. He took her left nipple in his fingers and started to play with it. He twisted and pulled on it. The electricity from the nipple seemed to flow straight down to her neathers. Pleasure filled her body. ‘This,’ she thought, ‘this is what I have missed the most. Graham is good normal sex but..’ her mind drifted off as Gold took his hand and ran it over her body with what, to her, felt almost like reverence.

His touch was magical and seemed to never end. He elicited such moans and groans from her that she had not heard from her throat in years. She watched as he positioned himself between her legs. He gave nipped to her creamy thighs and he caressed her body. She could feel that she was dripping on his bed. She needed him to just go on and fuck her rather than tease her but her sharp words were gone with the sounds he had torn from her throat. 

He stepped off the bed and she groaned at the loss of his touch. He went to the bedside table and opened a drawer. He pulled out a condom and placed it on his member. “Better safe than sorry,” he said with a giggle. He climbed up on the bed and positioned himself between her legs.

“Do you want me to do this?”

It was like those words loosed her tongue,” Ghods yes PLEASE,” she practically screamed.

“Well since you said please,” he said. He sank into her slowing allowing her to both feel and adjust to him. It was heaven on earth to her. The connection seemed to hum between them. He grinned and picked up the pace. He moved to one arm and took right hand and got his finger in there to stimulate her clit. That was it. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper and let a scream out that came from the bottom of her soul as the orgasm hit her whole body. She felt nothing but pleasure coursing through her veins and she wanted more. She felt Gold stiffen and then come deep within her. He didn't fall on top of her but carefully rolled to one side. She was a raw nerve and he took her in his arms and held her until the moment passed. He kissed her hair and held her close to him. She could feel the beating of his heart in his chest. It was rapid. 

She fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

Gold watched Regina sleep and remembered their time together. He remembered quite clearly this picture of her asleep in his arms. He lay next to her and watched her slumber.

About three am, Regina woke up and it took her a while to remember what had happened. She was alarmed to find herself next to Mr. Gold rather than Graham. 

“It’s alright dearie. Why don’t you get dressed and go back home. And could you do me a favor and forget what happened after dinner tonight…please?”

She nodded and did as he had bade her. 

Rumpelstilskin found himself alone in his bed again. She won’t remember what happened. They would pick up their game from where they left off. He sighed. He had forgotten how much he missed human contact but he couldn’t do this again. And the ghods help him if she remembered what they did that night.

He was concerned that he had played his hand badly and she was going to suspect that he had remembered but he would cross that bridge when he had to. Right now he had more pieces to place in their game so he can get out of this town and fine Bae. He fell asleep thinking of his next move not knowing what he would be facing next.


End file.
